bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Payne
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1993–1995, 2002–2011, 2013, 2015– | first = March 11, 1993 | last = | family = Thompson/Robinson | alias = | born = Katrina Payne Jericho Women's Clinic, Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Justice Winters (1994–1995) Blade Savage (1996–2005) Darius Jackson (2005, 2006–2010) Mitch Evans (2015–) | romances = | father = Byron Graves | mother = Whitney Fox | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Dexter Vanderbilt | halfsisters = Jenny Hudson | sons = Zion Jackson Troy Gilmore | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Denny Riddle | grandmothers = Joyce Winslow | nephews = | nieces = Missy Vanderbilt | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Katrina Evans (née Payne; previously Winters and Jackson) Storylines 1993–1995 Katrina comes to Jericho City in 1993 and interviews for a job as the nanny for Vicki and Chuck Ashton's infant son Charlie. After they hire Tina Fox instead, Katrina convinces Vicki's ex-husband Montel Porter to hire her as the nanny for his and Vicki's own children, Cordelia and Grayson. Part of her job is to supervise Vicki's visits with her children which puts the women at odds. Meanwhile, Katrina notices Tina is growing obsessively protective of Baby Charlie and even calls him by her dead son's name, Storm. Katrina tries to warn Vicki but Tina covers her tracks and Vicki convinces Montel to fire Kendall for causing trouble. In July 1993, Katrina tries to get her job back and finds Tina running away with Charlie instead. She tries to stop her but Tina pushes her down the stairs. Vicki suspects Katrina of helping Tina and has her arrested but Katrina is released when her alibi checks out. Fortunately, Tina is arrested and Charlie is returned safely. To make up for blaming her for Tina's actions, Vicki hires Katrina as Charlie's new nanny. Tina and Rory Hudson later convince Katrina to let them conduct a DNA test on Charlie as they believe he was switched at birth with Tina's son. Assuming nothing will come of it, Katrina grants their request. Katrina is horrified when a social workers arrive with Tina several weeks later with a DNA test confirming that Charlie is actually Tina's son and that it was Vicki's son that died. Irate that Katrina allowed the DNA test, Vicki fires her. A dejected Katrina promises to ruin Vicki's life. Meanwhile, Katrina begins dating the mysterious Justice Winters and though he likes her, she wants to keep it casual. Meanwhile, Katrina seduces Chuck further destroying her and Chuck's marriage. When Vicki confronts her Katrina at her final divorce hearing in April 1994, Katrina makes the shocking confession that Vicki is her mother and even presents a birth certificate as proof. However, family friend Katheryn Fox recognizes the handwriting as her daughter Whitney's and realizes Katrina is her granddaughter. 2002–2011 Katrina returns in January 2002 and reveals she left her abusive ex-husband but he wouldn't let her take their young sons. 2013– Trina returned to town on January 7, 2015. References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1993 Category:1970 births Category:Thompson family Category:Robinson family Category:Shepherd family